dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Nor Galad (4e Campaign Setting)/DM Organizations
Orginizations of Nor Galad In Nor Galad, there are many different groups and orginzations scattered around the world. Some of the organizations for NR are also threats, and more can be read on them at DM Threats. Anulo-Ra'a, Sky Drow: The Ra'a clan of drow are a group of drow that were led by Queen Arana, a drow who had touched with the winged one, and lead her whole clan out of the midsts of the Elders, and into the skies, where they developed wings, larger lungs and resistance to higher elevations. The Anulo-Ra'a are still lead by Queen Arana, although she is now almost 1000 years old. Meeting a sky drow is a rare occurrence, and most citizens know not of their existence. The Sky drow are generally Chaotic Good in their alignment. Although thier society is ordered, most sky drow ignore the rules of other countries. This is not a cause of the Ra'a clan of being vain, but the curiosity of most of the drow who go to the lower cities: Most of these are teenager Sky drow, who usually respond to the phrase "But it's against the law" with: "don't worry, it'll be fun"-and we can fly away!.." Anulo-Ra'a continually fight against the Githanki, dragons, and other flying creatures. Orc Kingdom of Haburama:The orc kingdom of Haburama (hah-boo-Rah-mah) is a orc kingdom that resides east of the Plains of desolation, in the middle of the Hills of Midden. The Orc kingdom is not only a kingdom of the Haburama orcs, named after thier king Haburama, but a place for misfits, outcasts and thieves. The Haburama constantly fight with the desert orcs,wasteland drow, and other creatures of the Plains of Desolation. They are also common targets for politcal fury, but so far have done well. Despite the fact of being orcs, the Haburama orcs are one of the most intelligent creatures in Nor Galad: Most people who meet them when hiding they are bodies don't even know they are orcs! Despite the fact of not being accepetted to be one of the Empires, the Orcs of Haburama, and their "loyal sidekicks" the Blue goblins still manage to remain strong. They are enemies of the Horde Orcs, the Desert Orcs, the Swamp orcs, and Dark orcs. Note: Horde orcs are normal orcs: Desert swamp and dark are almost identical, and are commonly refereed to just as "orcs". These are mostly names made by the orcs themselves, although they do match up to their abilities appearance and personality. Dark "Crystal The group of the dark crystal was originally a group of magic users who who originated from the (japaneese islands scenario), who delved in dark magic- forcibly raising the dead, making destructive constructs out of souls, and evil creatures. Later on, the "Dark Crystal" group was disbanded- or at least in the eyes of the people. (The Dark Crystal group is not the actual name of the group, but the emblem they use. The original name has been lost in the ages) The Dark Crystal has been corrupting and influencing the (japan scenario) for many years, unnoticed. Currently however, the Dark Crystal group is only known by the people a collaboration of monsters of all types, with the Oni demons at the top- controlling kobolds, goblins, and dangerous and easily influenced creatures to do their bidding. However, in actuality, the same dark magic users have been controlling the group from the start. The dark crystal (mages) are resfor the clackers, soul constructs (a construct powered by a dark/red crystal that is captured souls). One of the most dangerous organizations (and responsible for alot of plot twisting) in Nor Galad. ---- → [[Nor Galad (4e Campaign Setting)|Nor Galad]→Nor Galad (4e Campaign Setting)/DM Organizations Category:User Category:4e Category:Campaign Setting